


Hot water

by Byletha



Category: Hostel (Movies)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, French Kissing, Kissing, Mutual Masturbation, Public Masturbation, Sex, Spa Treatments
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29148138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byletha/pseuds/Byletha
Summary: Beth découvrira une part d'elle enfouie depuis bien trop longtemps.
Relationships: Axelle/Beth Salinger





	Hot water

Sous les chauds rayons du soleil de Rome, Beth les yeux rivés sur son chevalet, recouvrait avec minutie son papier de délicat coup de fusain en observant la silhouette de l'homme exposé devant la classe. Le gloussement de son amie Whitney la déconcentra quelque peu. Celle-ci était littéralement sous le charme de l'anatomie de son sujet. Beth secoua la tête et retourna à son esquisse en souriant. Toutefois, une pensée la tourmenta la détournant de son travail. L'homme nu devant elle était superbe...mais contrairement à son amie, elle ne se sentait pas émoustillé du tout. Était-ce une question de maturité ou de contrôle de soi? Elle n'en savait rien. 

-Qu'est-ce que tu mettras à Prague? Demanda Whitney.

-Des jeans et pas de talons. J'y arrive pas sur les pavés. Toi je ne sais pas comment tu fais.

-Je te donnerai des cours si tu prends des talons.

L'enseignante claqua des mains et remercia le modèle et il quitta la scène. Beth n'avait pas l'intention d'acheter des talons. À vrai dire, la dernière fois qu'elle avait porté ces instruments de torture c'était au bal du lycée et elle avait détesté. Elle était plus du style jeans et t-shirt. Simple et discret, comme sa personnalité. Son amie Whitney était la plus féminine des deux, mais aussi la plus frivole. Beth était plus difficile d'approche. Peu de chose parvenait à la chambouler et personne n'était vraiment parvenu à lui faire tourner la tête, sauf aujourd'hui.

Une autre mannequin fit son entrée. Vêtue d'un peignoir de soie argenté, elle descendit les escaliers un par un avec la grâce d'un cygne. L'enseignante s'adressa à sa classe en Italien et la présenta. 

-Axelle. Termina-t-elle.

La jeune femme au peignoir hocha la tête.

-Si Axelle. Dit-elle avec un léger sourire.

Elle dénoua son peignoir et le laissa glisser lentement le long de son dos, exposant son corps à tous. Beth observa sa grande et mince silhouette et se sentie soudainement très étrange. Elle échappa son fusain qu'elle s'empressa de ramasser. Elle humecta légèrement ses lèvres en aillant l'impression que ce qu'elle voyait était mal. Non pas parce qu'elle n'était pas séduisante au contraire, mais parce qu'elle sentait son cœur battre la chamade. Ses longues jambes n'en finissaient plus et elles étaient superbes. Elle avait une peau exquise et un maintient confiant. Beth repris soudainement le contrôle d'elle-même et observa son calepin en poussant une lente expiration.

Axelle remonta ses cheveux avec délicatesse et sensualité avant de les laisser retomber doucement contre ses épaules. Elle laissa les doigts d'une de ses mains glisser dans ses cheveux et ne la bougea plus. Elle avait choisit sa pose. Elle était mannequin c’était évident et ce n'était pas la première fois. Elle était à l'aise dans son corps ce qui lui donnait une impression de puissance intouchable et à la fois des plus désirable. Elle inclina légèrement la tête et son regard de braise croisa celui de Beth. Son coeur se remis à batte de plus belle. Sa peau se couvrit de frissons et une pulsation embarrassante se fis sentir entre ses jambes. Une vague de chaleur l'envahit soudainement. Elle se sentait à la fois si heureuse et si troublée tout à la fois, elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Elle quitta le regard perçant d'Axelle, observa le papier devant elle et décida de mettre cette étrange sensation derrière elle et de l'oublier pour de bon. Elle y parvint et pu se concentrer sur son travail jusqu'à la fin du cours.

Une fois terminée, son calepin sous le bras, elle quitta la classe extérieur au côté de Whitney quand une voix à l'accent charmant l'interpella.

-Excusez-moi les filles. 

Beth se retourna et lui sourit, heureuse de la voir de si prêt et habillée ce qui la rendant humaine à nouveau et disons-le beaucoup moins intimidante.

-Salut, je peux regarder? Demanda la modèle intriguée.

-Oh c'est des esquisses. Dit Beth en grattant son visage timidement impressionnée par la grande beauté de la femme devant elle.

L'enseignante passa prêt d'elle en lui disant de ne pas être aussi timide. Whitney se sentit vite de trop et alla rejoindre Lorna. Beth ria et trouva enfin le courage d'ouvrir son calepin et de lui montrer comment son œil la percevait. 

-C'est celui que j'ai fait de toi. Dit-elle en soulevant la couverture de son calepin.

-Oh wow, mais c'est trop beau! Combien tu me le vendrait? Demanda Axelle en affichant un regard charmeur.

Beth stupéfaite hésita un moment, trouvant que son esquisse ne rendait pas hommage à la déesse qu'elle avait devant-elle, mais elle semblait vraiment l'aimer alors elle jugea bon de lui faire plaisir.

-Oh, mais il est pas à vendre prends-le si tu veux. Dit-elle en arrachant délicatement la page et de la lui donner.

-Tu me le donnes?!? Oh mon dieu c'est trop gentil! Dit-elle en prenant le dessin tout en se penchant vers elle pour l'embrasser sur chacune de ses joues. 

Beth sentit la douceur de ses lèvres contre sa peau et sourit en étant toutefois surprise. Cette femme était extravertie avec une joie de vivre incroyable. Elle de son côté était plutôt réservée avec une part d'ombre provoquée par la mort subite de sa mère, mais la présence de cette femme était comme une bouffée de fraîcheur. Elle participa à ces deux baisers avec maladresse, ne sachant pas trop comment agir.

-Je peux t'offrir un verre peut-être? Demanda Axelle.

Beth l'observa avec un grand sourire. Les yeux de la jeune modèle étaient hypnotisant. Son sourire avec ses dents légèrement imparfaites lui donnait un côté mignon et espiègle, ses lèvres étaient d'une sublime sensualité et son grain de beauté à son menton était charmant. Elle possédait une panoplie de petits détails originaux qui pouvait lui ouvrir bien des portes en t'en que mannequin, c'était évident. Alors qu'elle s'attardait sur sa bouche des plus pulpeuse, Beth devint alors embarrassée. Elle ne savait plus si ce qu'elle ressentait était bien ou non alors elle choisit la voie de l'évitement.

-Heu c'est que en fait, je dois prendre le train. Je vais à Prague, mais je sais pas. Peut-être une autre fois?

-Ouais, okay! À plus tard. Dit-elle en souriant.

-D'accord au revoir. Merci. Dit Beth sans échanger la moindre coordonnée avec elle. 

Une fois auprès de ses amies, le regret commença à s'immiscer en elle comme un affreux poison, mais c'était trop tard.


End file.
